Life Melody
by None-Can-Compare-To-Us
Summary: Shikamaru/Amaya  oc . IPOD songs on shuffle challenge! Explains a little more about their past experiences and stuff, I guess. T for suggestive material and few curse words.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my wonderful oc, Amaya Inoue and her friends, Keiko Hatsumi and Miki Hatsumi.

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**For Your Entertainment – Adam Lambert**

It was surprising that out all of the places to meet, they had met at the final stage of the Chunnin Exams. She was an incredibly shy girl and he was a no-nonsense boy, something that everyone had thought would never work, but since their eyes first locked on that dirt arena, they hypnotized each other.

Shikamaru had actually been worried about hurting Amaya to much because of her reputation as a small, very emotional girl. But seeing the first lighting up in her pretty – no, gorgeous – dark eyes had him in anticipation of the fight. Why couldn't the fight be fun at the same time?

Amaya's eyes lingered on the ninja in front of her before jumping into the air and slamming back down into the ground with her fist. The ground burst into multiple boulders which all headed straight towards the said ninja. Shikamaru dodged quickly through the flying rocks and landed between two trees in the shade. She certainly wasn't a soft and sweet girl everyone took her for and he decided to play into her plan that she was concocting.

After all, they were there for the crowd's entertainment.

**What the Hell – Avril Lavigne**

Amaya stormed into her apartment and screamed into the couch pillows near the doorway. Why the hell did Shikamaru think that he could boss her around just because she and Lee kissed? They weren't even dating for Kami's sake… And, _no_, _wanting_ to date him did _not_ count.

If Shikamaru wasn't going to be a man and ask her on a date, what did he have to say if she went out with every guy in Konoha and Suna? Temari was trying to give him more hints about Amaya's feelings but he couldn't be more clueless. It was so frustrating!

Amaya did have a terrible past, but what the hell, why doesn't she just go with Lee and see where it leads. Slowly, Amaya reclined into the cushions of the couch and closed her eyes. The only person to pop up in her mind was a certain pineapple-headed Chunnin.

**Rolling in the Deep – Adele**

Rain beat down on her head, wetting her dark hair to stick to her shoulders. Amaya let her makeup run down her face and her nice dress get ruined. It didn't matter anymore. Shikamaru had felt neglected and went to Temari, leaving Amaya in the deep of despair.

How could he have done that? After everything that they had went through, he leaves her so easily for the blond sand-kunoichi in a heartbeat. They could have had such a wonderful life, but he went and played with her heart until she broke down.

Sucking in a deep breath, Amaya tried to ignore the deep depression and utter heartbreak that was leaving her breathless as she trekked her way through the mud of Konoha.

**Love Game – Lady Gaga**

Amaya twirled on the dance floor, listening to the thrumming of the speakers around her. Throngs of people surrounded her, all dancing to the same rhythm. Suddenly, rough hands settled on her waist. Her senses became intoxicated with the scent of cigarette smoke and pine.

She grated back towards Shikamaru, settled in the time of the music. A light brush of skin on skin made her shiver. Suddenly, Amaya was facing Shikamaru and smiled up coyly at him. He looked down heatedly into her eyes before catching her lips with his in a passionate embrace.

**Don't Trust Me – 3OH!3**

Shikamaru gazed at the girl of his dreams from across the park. He had been laying down on a hillside and gazing up at the clouds lazily when the sweetest sound drifted across his ears. So here he was, sitting on the hill about twenty feet away from the love of his life. Who was with Rock Lee, the most made fun of person in all of Konoha.

She was giggling about something Lee had said and had her hands interlocked with the hyperactive ninja. His anger boiled higher and higher as he thought about the argument he had with Amaya only a few days before. Of course he was angry that she hadn't trusted him to know that she was dating Lee. He wanted to be the one to ask her on a date. He wanted to be the one to kiss her goodnight. He wanted to be the one she invited in for the night. Not _Lee_.

He lit a cigarette and breathed in deeply as his eyes tried to kill the ninja before him with his thoughts. Just like his dad said, never trust a woman, they're too damn troublesome.

**Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**

Quietly, Amaya sneaked towards the ninja in front of her, leopard crawling across the ground. Slowly, Naruto and the rest of the rookie teams followed behind her. Well, all of them excluding Shikamaru Nara, of course.

She motioned for them all to stay quiet and spread out around the area. Naruto nodded and crawled up next to her. Silently, when everyone had gotten into position, Amaya threw a small rock at the pineapple-headed ninja to wake him up. He snorted awake, which almost cause a giggle to escape his girlfriend but didn't, and sat up blearily.

"What…?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU!"

Moments later, Shikamaru was on the bottom of a dog pile of his fellow classmates, with Amaya pressed right against his front. He rested his head against the ground and groaned out, "Teenagers are so troublesome…"

**(Baby) I Like It – Enrique Iglesias (feat. Pitbull)**

Amaya giggled as Shikamaru twirled her around the dance floor, amidst all of the other festival goers that had attended the Annual Sakura Festival. He smiled wolfishly, the little sake in his system making him appreciate all of Amaya's delicate curves and full bosom in her pretty purple silk kimono.

He drew Amaya closer to him as he moved them through the crowd with precise speed and grace. He could tell that she was greatly enjoying his dance moves since she had to beg him onto the floor with the rest of the night with her and a bottle of sake. She rested her head on his chest lightly and watched the colorful stings of lights grow into blurs of color as they danced the night away.

**The Only Exception – Paramore**

Amaya stared out the window and up at the moon, thinking back to the nightmare she had just woken up from moments ago.

_Her father screaming, her mother screaming, the slamming of a door and then silence…_

She only owned one picture of her mother beaming at the camera and holding her as a babe. Her father, in all of his younger glory, was smiling down at the redheaded woman and her baby with a look of utter love and devotion. It was the only picture of her past that she bothered to keep.

If her parents' love hadn't succeeded, what on earth made Amaya think that she could make it right? What if she had inherited her parents' tragic love and would grow to hate and resent Shikamaru? Or worse, Shikamaru left her because he didn't love her, but another woman? A shiver ran through her body at the thought before strong arms came around her waist and loosely drew her back against a hard body.

"What's a matter?"

"N-nothing Shikamaru…"

A silence passed between them before he drew her back to the bed and kissed her neck softly, trying to chase away the nightmares with his love. Amaya sighed contently before nuzzling deeper into Shikamaru's chest, falling asleep while listening to the strong heartbeat of her newly pronounced fiancée. She was on her way to believing…

**Friday Night Bitch Fight – Ke$ha**

Amaya glared at Kikyo Yamanaka from across the room. She was Ino's younger sister and was only 13 years old. What did she think she was doing _flirting_ with _her_ Shikamaru? Slowly, but with dangerous grace, Amaya walked over to the bored Shinobi and the ignorant little girl.

"H-hey sugar, who are you?" Amaya kissed the side of Shikamaru's neck, not bothering to try and reach his lips. He gave a confused but heated glance down at his girlfriend and smirked, knowing what was going through her mind. A hand snaked around her waist as her hands did the same, snaking up to his shoulders. Kikyo glared at the two lovers before slinking away through the rowdy crowd and finding a new boy to prey on. Meanwhile, Amaya and Shikamaru enjoyed each other's, _ahem_, company.

**Animal – Ke$ha**

Amaya laughed as she laid down next to her boyfriend in the dark, grassy meadow. Fireflies flew over their head, mixing in with the stars and cold night air. She cuddled up with Shikamaru, wrapping her arms around his middle as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. He held her tightly to his side and kissed the top of her head.

They lay in silence, reflecting on the perfect day they had had together. Shikamaru shifted, setting Amaya on the ground and grasped her hands tightly in his as he hovered above her. He kissed each of Amaya's fingers and then kissed her lightly on the lips. Amaya closed her eyes in bliss and kissed back gently, before breaking away.

"Will you marry me?"

It was a whisper, interrupting the still night and Amaya's blissful mindset. She blinked her eyes open to encounter Shikamaru's hopeful and sincere ones. Slowly, she bent in for a chaste kiss on his lips before drawing back. She stroked the side of his face with the pad of her thumb, gazing at him in dark teary eyes.

"Of course."

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**Note:** Sorry that it got progressively longer as the songs went on. I didn't have time to write a full chapter, and since I saw a Bones/Oc fanfic with songs as inspirations, I felt like I should do one for Shikamaru and Amaya to explain more about their relationship. I just realized a few days ago that I went head first into the middle of their life for _Blood and Fire._ Hope you enjoyed! :)

((BTW, I'm gone to Basketball camp for the week, so no updates for a while. Try to get them out real soon after I get back.))


End file.
